


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°55 : « Acheter »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [55]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Han is always calling Luke to the rescue, Legends Never Die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: C'est la panique ! Han doit impérativement trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Leia... Mais quoi, par la Force ?!





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°55 : « Acheter »

**Author's Note:**

> Mais non, ne fuyez pas, voilà de l'inédit x')

Un cadeau d'anniversaire ?! Comment, par tous les Sith, était-il censé choisir _le_ cadeau parfait pour Leia ? Jusqu'à récemment, ces préoccupations n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de traverser l'esprit de Han...

 _Luke._ Le nom avait jailli comme un flash lumineux au milieu des ténèbres brumeuses de son esprit.

Luke saurait peut-être le conseiller.

Rectification : Luke _avait intérêt_ à savoir le conseiller.

**Author's Note:**

> Donc, selon Han, Luke Skywalker est la solution à tous vos problèmes ! Prenez contact avec le Maître Jedi pour surmonter tous les pépins de la vie ! x')


End file.
